slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-31646688-20190404180313/@comment-27160373-20190407100856
Dustyay napisał(-a): Ma ktoś może przebieg odcinka z Hyunem? przeszukałam na polski yt i nic, na angielskim też pustka (chyba że nie umiem szukać) Napisałam go w Dyskusji o 11 ale proszę: Su ogólnie po randcę jest cała w skowronkach ale nie dostaje żadnej wiadomości od Hyuna, masz wybór by do niego napisać ale nie dostajesz żadnej wiadomości co tylko bardziej przygnębia Su no bo Roza i Alexy a teraz jeszcze Hyun o co chodzi. W pewnym momencie Su spotyka Hyuna na korytarzu bursy i zaczyna się niezręczna rozmowa, Hyun wydaje się być jakiś nieswój i trudno mu spleść sensownie dwa zdania, masz do wyboru zapytanie się czy wszystko jest ok - co obniża lovo a chłopak tylko zapewnia cie że wszystko jest ok, albo słodzenie jak ci się to podobało - co podwyższa lovo ale tylko go bardziej kłopocze. W trakcie rozmowy Hyun oznajmia że ktoś z jego rodziny ma chyba urodziny i wyjeżdza na weekend, Su życzy mu miłego wyjazdu i znowu mamy te monologi jaki to on uroczy bo kocha swoją rodzinę xD Su w ciągu odcinka próbuję napisać do Hyuna bez powodzenia, nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi i pomimo że tłumaczy to sobię tym że chłopak jest z rodziną robi sie strasznie samotna i fabuła leci dalej. Gdy Su odmawia Kastielowi przed drzwiami swojego pokoju spotyka siedzącego Hyuna który jak stęskniony szczeniak podbiega do Su gdy tylko ją zauważył i mówi nam że spędził całą noc czekając na nią. Ta pyta się go czemu wrócił miał to zrobić w poniedziałek (chyba) na co ten odpowiada że Su nie odpowiadała na jego SMSy, nie mógł wytrzymać i musiał sprawdzić co sie dzieje bo miał same czarne myśli, Su na to że miała to samo, pokazują sobię komórki i okazuje się że oboje chyba były jakieś problemy w siecią bo żadne nie kłamało. Su zaprasza Hyuna do pokoju i zauważa karteczkę od Yeleen, Hyun ją bierze od tyłu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i zaczyna całować w szyje, oboje zaczynają się obciskiwać aż lądują na łóżku gdzie zaczynają rozmawiać, okazuje się że Hyun był taki nieswój na korytarzu wcześniej bo lubi Su a na spotkanie jej po randcę nie był przygotowany i sie speszył przy tym mówiąc nam że randkę z poprzedniego odcinka planował dniami żeby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik i tylko dlatego był tak pewien siebie (aww my heart). Hyun wraca do Yeleen i mówi że skoro jej nie będzie to mógłby u nas spać, masz kilka wyborów ale ja próbowałam go namówić na seks xD Nie udało się chłopak mówi że chce z tym poczekać i miał na myśli dosłowne spanie. Su i Hyun się kładą, jednk ściąga koszulkę drugiego w końcu Su ściąga stanik no bo wiszbiny niewygodnie i razem zasypiają. Ogólnie Hyun jest takim przesłodkim szczeniaczkiem że nie umiem z nim czasami xD ktoś pod wcześniejszą dyskusją napisał że cytuje "Hyun to stalker który chce mieć Su tylko dla siebie" i nie mam pojęcia o cholere im chodziło bo nie dość że w odcinku prawie go nie było - był u rodziny - to jedyne co zrobił to czekał na Su pod drzwiami bo wiedział że tylko tam ją może złapać co jest dla mnie kochane, o żadnym "posiadaniu Su tylko dla siebie" nie było mowy.